


In here, Not there

by SilentAvera



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Image, Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAvera/pseuds/SilentAvera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John is hesitant with his first time with Rose because reasons and Rose is determined to bat those reasons with a 42 inch pole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In here, Not there

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend at his request, and I am happy to oblige ;3

Getting John to take off his clothes was a much more somber approach than Rose had anticipated. A playful tug here, a playful nip there, a caress just under his jaw all ended up with him dodging, tugging, and dusting her advances away.

And once Rose deduced the problem, the countdown to John’s bare naked self was all but assured. 

It was a Wednesday, hump day, of which Rose enjoyed John’s snickering and playful remarks, but when she started to disrobe herself of every article of clothing right in front of him, all that streamed out of him was silence, of which Rose also enjoyed. 

“I certainly hope I will not be left alone in this endeavor, I know you are not the kind to just watch if it can’t be helped,” Rose began to undo her bra, “Well? I don’t think anything of me is going to bite, hard at least.” 

John then shifted his gaze to the floor, determined not to look at Rose any further. So she sat there completely naked next to him on the bed until the silence grew comfortable. 

John rubbed his elbow, “So, you really want to do this?” 

“Don’t you as well? Perhaps I remember wrong about hearing all the simply scandalous ways you would approach me to sweep me off my feet and peel article after article of clothing from my body until nothing was left hindering my natural self from your lustful gaze.” 

“And perhaps I need to learn to keep my big fat mouth shut.” 

Rose leaned over and kissed his cheek, resting her head on his shoulder. “And here you have me, completely nude, and you didn’t have to lift a finger.” 

“So I’m sorry I’m making you jump through hoops to get what you want.” Again John was determined not to look at her. 

Rose leaned back on the bed and held herself up on her elbows, tracing circles on John’s back. “How about this, how about I keep my eyes closed for the first part?” 

“What about the second part?” 

“We’ll get there when we get there.” 

“Fine.” 

So Rose closed her eyes while John took off his shirt, “Don’t open them yet, please don’t cheat.” 

“Love I wouldn’t dream of it.” She heard John’s shirt discarded to the floor and fought her impulse to open her eyes. 

“Okay,” John said so unbearably close to Rose’s face that she jumped, “Part one is done.” 

“Now when I open them, that shirt is going to stay off.” 

John vocalized his discomfort by scooting away from Rose, and she opened her eyes. 

“Hello John.” 

“Hello Rose.” 

And again they sat there in silence until the silence grew comfortable. 

“What’s happened so far John?” 

“Nothing really. No sexy dances or pole dancing or anything of the sort I said I would resort to to get to the sexy times.” 

“As much as I would love to have seen all that performed and more it’s not really necessary to be honest with you.” 

“I know, no one would want to see me do any of that.” 

“That’s not what I meant John, do not twist in your head my adoration for you into something sinister. All you have to do to get into sexy times with me is to ask.” 

John blushed a little, “Got you all hot and bothered just over this have I?” he motioned to himself. 

“Oh baby more than you know.” 

They both giggled after that. 

“So, so, okay.” 

John with trembling hands began to move to take off his shorts, 

“John, allow me” – 

“Wh-what? _OH –”_

Just a little over taken by lust, Rose dipped her hands all the way down John’s backside, reaching past his shorts and into his underwear, gripping his ass once, and in one smooth motion that John would definitely say qualifies as magician’s trick, both his underwear and shorts were discarded up off his legs and to the ground (in all fairness though it really helped he had lifted them anyway from her touch.) 

“Let’s take a moment now,” said Rose backing off. 

“YES LET US,” John agreed in a voice several octaves higher wrapping himself up tighter than a knot in his lankey limbs. 

“Well you know the glasses stay on of course.” 

“OF COURSE.” 

“Oh my, John I had no idea you were double jointed, oh that’s going to make our exploration much more enjoyable.” 

_“Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee,”_ John pined turning a deep cherry shade of red, “Rose I can’t believe you’re okay with this.” 

“I can’t believe you’d expect me to not be, why dashing prince of the wind, here is your bride to be several years from now awaiting all the promises he said he would keep.” 

John mumbled something incoherent to the bed. 

“Does the bed get all your whisperings now?” 

“UUUUUUUUUUUUGTH,” John rolled over, still curled up, “You and your sexy siren ways, disrobing me to my bare essentials,” he rolled again, “And me and my stupid mouth, but my goodness Rose, um, you look,” – and then he rolled himself right off the bed. 

“John did you hurt your thing?” 

“No I did not hurt my thing.” 

“Good then we have no reason to not proceed, unless of course you do not want to.” 

“….I do.” 

“Excellent. Please join me back up here on the bed.” 

John, still determined not to make too much eye contact with Rose if it couldn’t be helped, my goodness was she gorgeous though, and inviting, and not caring about, something, and wanting, and you know what? 

John stood all the way up, manhood dangling proud, Rose’s eyes flew wide, “Okay Rose I’m going to show you, what kind of man you have” – a slight breeze from the air conditioning slid under John’s balls and dropped him to the ground harder than a newborn giraffe – 

“OhmygoshIcan’tdothisIcan’tdothis,” and he rolled like an unbalanced egg onto his side, “OOOWWWWW!!” 

“John?” 

“I HURT THE THING!” 

Some time later, both still naked, John was laid on his bare back on the bed, rather stripped of any rhyme or reason to care of the pitiful sight he had become and Rose was happily healing “the thing.” 

And by healing the thing John soon came to realize as he looked from his more than unpleasant view of himself and pleasant view of Rose’s head moving in where her hand was, that meant –he sat up instantly – “Rose, Rose you’re not, RO” – the last part of her name was cut off by a breathless moan as Rose took the tip of his dick into her mouth, letting her tongue tickle and lap circles around it. 

John was frozen in place, legs quivering, arms shaking, his breathless moans turning into something just under a scream, who knows what he was trying to accomplish by scooting back, but Rose kept up with him and didn’t miss a beat. _“Rose…Mmph”_ – John covered his mouth and fell onto his back with a not too pleasant _thud,_ he had banged his head against the headboard and was now bending in pain. 

Rose let his waning erection slip from her mouth and scooted up beside John who was still blinking stars out of his eyes and grasping his aching scrambled noodle. 

“I’m a real cassanova right?” John spat turning away and closing the gap between his legs tighter than a pretzel. 

Rose sighed, “It’s not the cassanova I’m interested in John.” 

“Good ‘cause I’ve got nothing of that.” 

“No you have something better, something completely untouchable,” Rose made her fingers jog up John’s leg all the way to his stomach before he batted her hand away with a strangled giggle. “So help me I will tickle you into submission and we can start this whole lesson all over again.” 

John gave a moan Rose was sure only school teachers heard until now. Her lips stretched thin. “Allow me to rephrase that, sex is not a lesson, it’s expression, and there is no right or wrong, nor are there incompatible partners based on a principle that is caked in the most fly-infested bullshit there is.” 

“Ew.” 

“Indeed.” 

John rolled over pushing his glasses up, “Can I take them off now?” 

“No.” 

“They’re just going to get in the way.” 

“According to the Diaries of Rose, chapter seven, article nine, having sex with John Egbert while his glasses are still on will undoubtedly make me more moist than all the dew in the morning lit woods.” 

“What if I take the glasses off? Will you still like me?” 

Goddammit, she knew that was going to backfire just a moment too late, no matter if it was said in jest or from a deeper hurt. 

Rose gave another sigh, “Apologies, the metaphor I was going for was completely lost in my interpretation of it. What I was trying to get across was that I want you to see clearly for what we are and not be hindered by any convoluted ideals that have polluted your evaluation of yourself.” 

John’s body was again all the way turned towards the wall, but he craned his head back at Rose, “Ssssoooo, I have to keep them on?” 

“Yes John. I see you have no problems looking at me with them on.” 

John caught himself and turned away again, and Rose sighed, again, for her words having more loaded meaning than she intended. “It’s not a problem John, I want you to look all over me, and all over yourself.” 

“That’s like comparing a chandelier to a dollar store lamp.” 

*I swear you thick-headed…ooh* Rose cut off the thought before the mood was killed entirely. Instead she moved up besides John and pressed her entire body up behind his back and John tensed up faster than a spring. “Shhhhh, shhhhh, I see now words are getting far too much in the way, it’s best if these things were demonstrated.” Rose further punctuating her point by pressing her breasts into his back. 

“Okay,” John squeaked. 

“Look at me Love.” 

John complied and turned around, Rose’s face just millimeters away from his own. 

Demonstration. Two can play at this. Maybe. 

John looked down at Rose’s mouth, thinking where it had been not too long before, and just when Rose thought she saw the faintest hint of disgust creep over him he shuts his eyes and shoots up into a kiss, their lips making a bruising contact, but that is quickly replaced with his sloppy open mouth, suckling, and tongue, and John pushing his way up, and then pushing Rose down. Rose fell onto her back wide eyed and flustered, but curious as to the sudden bold move, however, “John,” she says through a kiss, “John, too hard.” 

John stops completely, eyes still shut, and hand frozen in midair towards destination boobvile. Rose smirks and gently caresses the side of his face. “John _look at me.”_

He peeks. 

“Both eyes dear, do not squint, I want you to look at me.” 

He opens them, as if he shouldn’t, and Rose can see the heat rising in his skin as he takes in the sight of her bare self underneath him, blush burning her cheeks despite her calm demeanor. She then took his frozen hand and landed it on her left breast, her hand moving around his to show him just how she liked to be felt. John’s eyes fluttered shut has if he was the one being felt up and Rose grimaced at him shutting off his sight again, but perhaps this time it can’t be helped. She could feel him trembling above her, his glasses slipping to the tip of his nose from the sweat accumulating on his skin, but he hastily pushed them back with his free hand that shook as if he was holding a bumble ball. Of course in order to keep his left hand on Rose’s boob he had to levitate some of his weight and thus sat directly over her pelvis. 

Upon discovering this Rose thought he was going to hit the roof – 

“It’s okay John,” she said quickly putting her hands on his knees. “Look at me. Good. Now. Stay right there.” She moved her hands to massaged a little of his waist before she grabbed his hips – John all the while squeaking something incoherent. “Spread your legs a little more, really sit on me John, there, right there, let me feel you just like you’re feeling me.” 

“B-but Rose my hand is on your boob, that means you would have to put your hand on my boob – I mean, _oh”_ – John bends forward, but this time in ecstasy as Rose gave one slow grind up under his groin, and then another, and another. “Rose” – he began pushing back, his head falling down onto her chest, nuzzling just in-between her breasts with his left hand still feeling up the left one, and the right one getting heated from his steaming breath. 

_“Mmmmmmh,”_ Rose’s composure was unraveling at a rapid pace, her brain already stumbling to form a single line of command, “Come on John, please, do it.” 

Rose begging sent something searing, raw, and primitive shooting through John’s nervous system. He moved his right arm under Rose to hold her in place as he positioned himself to enter her, and then everything slowed down real fast. Rose could tell he was acting on instinct from his quickened pace, but at the caution he suddenly took, she began caressing his head and whispering encouragement to him, “Yes, yes John that’s it, right there, that’s it, right there…” 

John’s head was now nuzzled right in the crook of her neck. He choked out something between a sob and a moan as he began to try and push himself inside her, his thrusts slowing down to a painful crawl as each push was careful and searching. 

Rose was heated up to her boiling point, the twisting pleasure curling up in her abdomen coming much faster than she anticipated, so utterly turned on by his caution, his barely controlled desire heard in his heavy, difficult breath just under her ear, and then he whispered in shuddered delight, 

_“God Rose_ you’re so _beautiful.”_ And that nearly sent her over the edge, and as much as she wanted the experience to last longer, her body was five-times over ready to jump off the edge, making her want to close a book right on her face. 

At least John was close to his edge as well since he could barely control his thrusting anymore and was hitting everything inside Rose except where his dick was actually supposed to go. 

Through blurry vision and a mop full of black hair in her way, Rose looked at John’s bare ass cheeks squeezing themselves into thrusts in-between her legs, she’ll have to do his fast, she could feel the curl of her orgasm coming on strong. 

With one arm Rose moved her hand through John’s hair to hold his head in place against her neck, and with the other she grabbed herself a hand full of John’s ass and tried to push him a little further south, message received, and in the next push Rose nearly came off the bed. 

_“Oh God, John, JOHN!”_ she chanted his name with each thrust, her orgasm curling around his dick that dove into her faster and faster at her behest with her hand pushing down on his ass, trying to shove him in as deep as he could go. John held onto her as if she was his lifeline to the world, dribbling a jumbled jargon of words that cascaded out of his mouth until the shock of his orgasm caught up to him and melted the rest up in this throat leaving hitched hot breath to scorch Rose’s neck. He then gave Rose an unexpected bite to the neck which made her scream and push her hips up off the bed along with John to thrust so hard it pushed them both back down onto the sheets. 

John squeezed into her several more times to ride out the last bit of their orgasm until after one long push he stopped motionless and out of breath on top of her. 

Rose with the last bit of her strength moved John to lie beside her, and they laid nose to nose, each trading light fluttering kisses. 

John gave a tired, half-lid smile and said in a course voice, “You look like a mess.” 

“So do you Love.” Rose moved in for a deeper kiss, a squishy smacking noise made upon their lips’ departure, “But then it never mattered about the looks, not like this. To me John you are not merely ‘enough,’ you’re everything I could want and more.” 

Through his tired visage, Rose could see him trying to figure out her statement, and once he did his eyes opened up and his mouth broke out into the biggest widest dork smile that Rose couldn’t help but share in. 

“You like me for me.” 

“No Captain Obvious I love you for who you are. I’m glad our sexual escapades helped you come to realize that when it comes to downright fucking the man I fell in love with I could care less if he holds a candle to the generic flagship of beauty.” 

“For men we’re called handsome.” 

“How about I just call you mine.” 

“Mine,” John echoes holding Rose close. 

“Yes,” Rose replied warmly, and then she felt John’s hand land on her breast. 

“M-Mine?” 

“Yes….keep going.” Rose felt John’s tired hands slightly shake as they moved over her. “Feel all you want Love, I want no secrets between us about this.” 

“You have no imperfections Rose.” 

“Neither do you John.” Rose returned the same wandering hands over him until they both found comfortable places to roost on one another, legs intertwining, Rose stroking John’s hair until he fell asleep in his favorite spot in the crook of her neck. Rose then gave him a kiss on his damp forehead and joined him in slumber not long after.


End file.
